


This Is How It Ends, version two

by germanjj



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-11
Updated: 2011-09-11
Packaged: 2017-10-23 16:00:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/252200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/germanjj/pseuds/germanjj
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a version of how Supernatural might/should/would maybe end. written December 2009</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is How It Ends, version two

"Don't, Sammy," he hears Dean rasp and the sight of his brother on the floor, being ripped to shreds, again, is killing something inside Sam.

"Save him, Sam," Lucifer states, softly. "Just let me in."

"No," Sam answers and he doesn't recognize his own voice, low and scratched and leaving him. Leaving him like Dean is and that devil bastard knows that this is getting to Sam even more, cuts so much deeper, because he couldn't save Dean from this once before.

"No," he says again, his voice thin and his face wet, but Dean keeps slowly dying beside him.


End file.
